Dragon equipment
Dragon equipment are some of the most powerful pieces of armour and weapons in Gielinor. All dragon equipment are dark red in appearance. (With the exception of dragon darts and dragon arrows, but since they are created by dragon talons instead of the metal, this is to be expected.) They were created by an ancient race called the Dragonkin. Dragon weapons in the RuneScape Economy Since their initial release, dragon weapons have profoundly affected the economy of the game. They have affected the economy for weapons in many ways - specifically runite weapons. At one point, runite items were arguably the best in the game, but the introduction of dragon items encouraged players to save for and obtain them instead of runite, reducing demand and causing the prices of those items to fall. Weapons Dragon weapons are some of the most powerful weapons. Like dragon armour, (except the dragon platebody and dragon square shield) they are not smithable. Most dragon weapons are Pay-to-play only, with the exception of Corrupt dragon equipment, and require level 60 Attack(or Range in the case of dragon darts and dragon arrow) to wield. All dragon weapons (except for the dragon darts) have special attacks; each weapon has its own abilities and functions. Most dragon weapons require the completion of a specific quest to be wielded. They were created by the Dragonkin, as revealed by Mr. Mordaut in a Postbag from the Hedge. Dragon weapons are very popular with new members with level 60+ Attack, as Lost City is very easy to complete and is one of two requirements to using the Dragon longsword and Dragon dagger. Current dragon weapons In order of release: : * Dragon arrow and dragon dart tips are actually made from a dragon's talons and not from dragon metal, which may explain why they are not red in colour and why the darts are the only "dragon" item with no special attack. They are the only dragon items that can be made using the Fletching skill. The arrows may only be fired from a Dark bow Armour Dragon armour is considered the next step up from Rune armour. All dragon armour requires level 60 Defence to wear and is members-only. They are a distinctive dark red in colour, usually have details that make them look different from previous armours besides colour (like the dragon helm containing spikes) and are generally sold at fairly high prices, or are dropped by high-levelled monsters at a low drop rate. Dragon armour is considered one of the highest sought-after melee armour in the game. It is often debated whether it is more cost-effective to buy Dragon armour or Barrows equipment, since Barrows equipment requires repair every 15 hours of combat, though barrows equipment has a much higher Defence bonus than dragon armour does. The Dragon square shield is created by combining a Shield left half with a Shield right half on an anvil, which requires level 60 Smithing. Note that the Legends' Quest has to be completed to be able to wield or make this shield. To repair the Dragon platebody, level 92 Smithing is required, along with a Blast fusion hammer. There are 3 parts needed to smith the Dragon platebody: the Ruined dragon armour slice, the Ruined dragon armour lump and the Ruined dragon armour shard. Players can only smith this in the Ancient Caverns, and 2,000 Smithing experience is gained for this. The Assist System may be used to repair the Dragon platebody. 2012 graphical update.]] Current dragon armour In order of release: : Nonexistent dragon items Nonexistent dragon items are often the subject of Jagex's April Fools jokes. Dragon kites, released on April Fool's Day, were actually toys that players can buy from Diango in the Draynor Village. There are several dragon items that have yet to be released. These items include: Nonexistent dragon weapons *Dragon shortsword *Dragon warhammer *Dragon hasta *Dragon crossbow *Dragon thrownaxes *Dragon throwing knives *Dragon javelins * Jagex stated that they are planning to make a dragon weapon out of every weapon known on their Official YouTube channel on their comment section (can currently be found on the 1st page), this is the direct quote: Nonexistent dragon armour *'Dragon Kiteshield' - Confirmed to be in development via the official Jagex YouTube Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/thejagexchannel?blend=1&ob=4 (Comment Section, Check the Pages) Here is what Jagex said: "FireBoltsTanker - There will﻿ be a Dragon Kite added to the game at some point, however we are still waiting for a suitably epic way of adding it to the game." (this can be found on page 5 currently on the channel comments). Trivia *Oddly, Dragon Platebody requires only 92 Smithing to repair, whereas Rune Platebody requires 99 Smithing to make. This is because historically, Rune smithing was added long before the Dragon Platebody was released. However, a valid explaination of this is that, when repairing a Dragon Platebody, the player is simply reconnecting the pieces of dragon armour using a powerful forge whereas, when making a Rune Platebody, the player is creating the shape of the armour from scratch, using an ordinary anvil. *On 6 March, 2012, Dragon armour, along with many other armours, received a graphical rework. See also *Corrupt dragon equipment References de:Drachen-Waffen de:Drachen-Rüstzeug fi:Dragon equipment no:Dragon weapons nl:Dragon equipment Category:Equipment Armour